orbitywikifandomcom-20200213-history
Planets
'Celestial Bodies' As of current, on the Orbity Campaign Central Server (OCC), there are 8 celestial bodies significant in size: 'Earth' Earth is the biggest of them all, situated in the center of the server, and everything orbits around it. This is where players start upon entering the game, and they will respawn here after crashing into an object. 'Moon' The moon is the first sizable body you will land on, and the 3rd largest celestial body. It and the rest of the planets are separated by a space debris belt, that may only be traversed after finishing the first few missions. The moon has a small Orbity Base satellite. Mars Mars is the second biggest planet and is the first planet who may be found outside the second space debris belt. It also has an Orbity Base satellite, along with its two moons: Deimos and Phobos. Phobos and Deimos These are 2 two satellites of the planet mars, and unlike their real life counterparts, they are spherical shaped. Xendi Xendi is the 2nd farthest planet from earth. It has an unusually dense core, as its satellite is The Fortress, a much larger planet in volume. The Fortress The Fortress is Xendi's satellite. It is much bigger in volume than Xendi and has a rather earth-like structure. The Oracle The Oracle is a mysterious planet situated close to the Moon's orbit. It is similar in size to Xendi. It has a lot of stations orbiting it. Urth Urth is the farthest planet away from earth, and it can be seen near the boundary. It has a few satellites including orbs, stations and the well-known Restaurant at the end of the Universe. It represents an alternate earth. The Restaurant at the end of the Universe The Restaurant can be easily seen orbiting Urth with its distinct green color. Its orbit around the planet is quite peculiar, as it goes outside the boundary. If executed properly, the player can pass the boundary for a few seconds, but it will still kill the player if an attempt to launch from it is made while outside the border. Other Other objects may include orbs, space debris, space stations, asteroids, meteors and rocks. Orbs Orbs are random objects that orbit some planets. The come in various different colors. Stations Stations are random objects that orbit some planets. They come in two varieties. Asteroids, Rocks and Meteors Light grey / red rocks scattered across the map orbiting earth. The most important pair can be found inside the first debris belt. Haystack Rock Inside the Earth debris field, a rock almost indistinguishable from the space debris is located. If the player decides to land on it, they will be rewarded the achievement "Needle in a haystack". Space Debris Space Debris are scattered small objects that you can't land on. If a player attempts to land on one, it will kill them instantaneously. Groups of space debris form 2 different belts: * The Earth Belt * The Mars Belt And finally... The Boundary The boundary is the edge of the universe. If attempted to pass, the player is killed instantly. However The Restaurant's orbit exceeds past the edge and the player can use it to drift outside the map. If at any time while outside the universe the player decides to lift off, he is killed in an instant. Category:Basics